


Kindred

by TheAnonymousDeviant



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, there are so many tag options and yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousDeviant/pseuds/TheAnonymousDeviant
Summary: A curious average civilian meets a chaotic serial killer and together they create beautiful silence.
Relationships: Carnage Symbiote (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Cletus Kasady | Carnage/Original Female Character(s), Cletus Kasady/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will just be snippets of interactions between Carnage/Cletus Kasady and an OC. Don't expect a back to back story, just scenes I feel like writing that should mostly follow an order (though if they don't I'll state as much).  
> Also I do not own anything other than the OC in this story.
> 
> This also isn't necessarily a happy story, the chapters will likely have a negative tone encompassing them or in parts since it's focusing from the perspective of the OC.
> 
> Thanks for reading whatever this it!

Lilian Walker was not a social butterfly. She woke up each day and walked to college only to sit in a chair for more hours than she'd like. It wasn't as if she put much effort in anyways, she would settle with a mediocre score; besides, an average New Yorker's lifespan wasn't all that great when super powered folks were running around. She couldn't say she really cared about a future, at the moment she was sailing on by without much interest in the world. People have told her that it's a bit sad that she doesn't know what to do with her life; that it's bad she doesn't really even care. These were the words of people who never had any say in her life before, so when they tried swaying her now she found herself caring less and less for it. The last person who mentioned it she walked away from, she couldn't be bothered to stand there and listen to the whole shtick.

She isn't the type of character that has many details to go by, a life story worth hearing. Another faceless person in the crowd, riddled with flaws and ghosting their way through what little life they have. She was here, existing, wasn't that enough?

This is not a tale about someone so painfully unoriginal they become original; this isn't a woman who makes an effort to be different for she doesn't wish to be. A losing battle against depression, which these days isn't at all uncommon.

On this particular day college ended at nine o'clock sharp, or so she wished it would – let's just say it was meant to end then. The teacher wouldn't stop talking, even as she packed her bag up and began heading up the stairs to leave. It was freezing out, another winter night that was just as determined as the last to freeze the world over. Her lips twitched lightly, a soft frown resting as usual as she strolled down the first block, two more to follow till she got to her apartment. The place wasn't the best; she kept it in good condition compared to the rest of the brick building. Out of twenty-some odd rooms for rent there were only three others living there; her land lord wasn't the best person in the world but he had yet to bother her so she couldn't complain. Fair price, a good conditioned apartment, lack of renters which kept the place quiet for the most part. It was a good deal in her eyes.

A good deal for a city home, that is. Her eyes glanced up at the heavens above; lights blocked the night sky and prevented any view of the stars. If there was one thing she missed it was a clean, clear sky.

By the time her eyes looked back down she was passing an alleyway, a glimmer catching her attention on the wall of one of the buildings. Red stained the surface, a crimson shade that was obviously blood. More was inside the alley itself, a trail leading back along with a few smears on either side of the buildings.  
Now, Lilian isn't a hero. She isn't someone who puts out much effort to be a good Samaritan, these things aren't her business. But she could hear a faint whimpering, a quiet, "I need help. Please, help me." following the quiet noises she barely heard with the car engines behind her. Lips curling into a deeper frown she entered the alley, cautious as ever in search for the injured figure.

It wasn't a hard find; at the end of the alley she took a left and behind a dumpster and she found the huddled up man cradling a severed arm. Terrified brown eyes stared up at her, horrified momentarily before relief shined through. "Please help me. There-that psycho jumped me a couple streets over."

She didn't hesitate when she put down her bag, opening it to pull out a pen. Opening the pen revealed the object was really a knife; she quieted his panic briefly and shrugged off her coat, cutting the sleeve of her long shirt so she could wrap his injury to slow the bleeding. Her coat covered his legs to give him some warmth as she tried to assist; bag once more secured over her shoulder. Lilian didn't have the chance to assist when the man struggled to stand, fleeing further backwards with terror etched into his face. Confusion hit her and then she turned from her crouched position, watching as the male figure covered in red clung to the wall. The jack o'lantern grin widened; attention not on her but the man. It leapt over her head and landed just before the stranger, its arm lifting up and transforming into a battle-axe before bringing it down upon the screaming fellow.

Lilian was up standing in an instant, silent fear coursing through her as she backed away. It was the first time in a long while that she felt anything this intense – something to break the mundane. Part of the red goo that covered the possible male figure launched out at her from its leg, curling around her ankle and keeping her in place. The rest of the shape rose, halfway turning to her with a craned head and a sinister grin.

 ** _"Where do you think you're goin', girlie?"_** It questioned her, a rhetorical one at that. Lilian took a deep breath, silent as ever as she tried to tug her leg free only to find it tugging back. Her footing was lost and she collapsed onto her back with a groan of pain. She found herself looking up at the red thing leaping down at her; immediately she pulled her legs upwards and tried to put up a barrier between the two of them when it crashed on top of her. Her hand with the pen knife launched up, aiming at its head but she found her arm being slammed into the pavement by a tendril from the creature. A clawed hand rested beside her head, the other grabbed one of her legs with a grunt as the monster pried her limbs apart. **_"Ya think this will stop me from gettin' to ya?"_** It asked her; settling on its knees between her legs as it towered over her.

Blue eyes watched the creature with concern; for once in her life she felt concern about her own well-being. But why? What was it about her life that was so worth living? All her life she looked at all that was built up around her and pondered just what it would take to push it all over. The neater the life the more it needed fixing; to fix is to break until the false reality of stability is gone. This situation shouldn't be any different in that – her mundane life was repetitive day in and day out, it made sense to her that it was some form of stability that needed breaking.  
She found the quivering in her lip had stopped, an irritated frown settling on her face as she stared at the large white eyes. "It's cold."

 ** _"Excuse me?"_** The thick southern accent questioned hastily in return.

Her brows knitted together, "I said it's cold. I'm tired, angry and now have way too much to think about. I want to go home. Get off and leave me alone." Lilian snarled the last part before her expression became monotone and she relaxed back. "Or kill me. It's cold; I'm tired so please make up your mind."

Its now free hand grabbed the front of her shirt. **_"I don't think you're in any position to make those kinda demands, sweetie."_** The creature growled. She remained silent, watching the beast and waiting on an answer in return. Her gaze bore into its, doing her best to be patient. **_"You can't be serious."_** Lilian heard it mutter after the silence pressed on. He has no idea just how serious she was.

Fear coursed through her, discomfort showing subtly in the way she briefly shifted her body beneath him. There wasn't anything to say anymore, she was done. Lilian wasn't a brave soul, just a tired one. Tired of seeing things average people denied themselves to see.

The hand gripping the front of her shirt pulled away, she found it slipping behind her back and before she knew it her body was being pulled up along with its. Her legs dangled on either side of its waist as the creature held her in place, its terrifying face cocking to one side and its grin becoming bigger. **_"Let's go for a ride, girlie."_** It said without room for her to object, reaching up to the sky with its free arm and firing a tendril from its forearm to the roof. The ground beneath them disappeared as air rushed by; instinct told to her to cling to the object most safe -the beast-. It cackled loudly, madly, soaring through the city to a destination she was unaware of.


	2. Chapter 2

A tendril opened the window, stepping inside and out of the cold the creature shut it behind them. It set the girl down and stretched, quietly laughing to itself for whatever reason. She watched as it walked towards a couch and sat down, propping its legs up on the chipped coffee table. The red covering the male figure began to pull back, slithering underneath his shirt to reveal a human beneath it all. Ginger hair popped out, dark green eyes stared at a TV that was off. His reflection stared back at him and with a satisfying sigh he ran his hands through his short locks.

Lilian dared not move, her eyes looked around the place as she tried to familiarize herself with the rundown apartment. The wooden floors were in terrible condition, as was mostly everything else. She toyed with the strap on her bag, unable to comprehend just what she should do in this particular situation that didn’t involve laughing at the ‘#1 Dad’ mug.

The man looked at her and made a motion, "Get the curtains." She looked over her shoulder at the tattered things, brows furrowing but nonetheless she complied with shutting them. After she turned around and stared at him, perplexed at why she was here. He had flipped on the television, the news faintly playing though it seemed he was more interested in the visual things it had to offer. A minute passed until he glanced her way with a confused look of his own. "Whatcha doin' over there? Take a load off, girlie."

More confusion but she nonetheless complied again and walked cautiously towards a chair. Pausing a moment to steal a quick glance at him she then set her bag down beside the chair and took a seat. He was watching the news again and she just didn't know what to do with herself. Her legs crossed then uncrossed, she rested her arms on the arm rests before folding them in her lap. There was nothing she could to get comfortable.

"What's with all the shuffling around?" The man asked her and she froze on the spot. His head tilted a fraction, a grin spreading across his lips in amusement. "What happened to those big words before, cupcake?" He laughed, arms spreading out across the back of the sofa.

Her head lowered slightly as a visible frown formed, "They weren't big words. Just the truth." She replied with shortly as she toyed with the strap of her bag, refusing to let go of her possession completely.

He scoffed and tossed down the remote, still he didn't stop watching her. Lilian had heard enough on this villain, Carnage; he was the infamous Cletus Kasady, madman and agent of chaos. No. He deemed himself chaos itself. Everything he did was related to that, to create and spread chaos everywhere. She didn't believe this was unorganized chaos, not by the way he watched her. Madmen can be intelligent too, even if they don't act on it. Maybe he wasn't planning something right now, with her; but there was a reason he brought her there. It brought unbalance to her life, taken out of her element and thrown into a new setting without any preparations. This right here was a form of chaos itself and he could see it was working.

There was an understanding that formed between their gaze. He was doing this to hurt her, not to please himself. She, a civilian on the streets, someone who had done no harm to him or any, was being tormented without rhyme or reason. Her lips twitched again as she lowered her head further, a small amused smile of her own forming.

"What's so funny?" Cletus snapped.

"My life." Lilian retorted, pausing momentarily to glance up at him. "My void future is now being filled with chaos."

There was silence from him, even when she looked away. She missed the amused smirk that formed on his lips, the gleam in his gaze. She wasn't someone who thrived on these things like he did, but he found a player who had an understanding. Maybe that would be fun in its own way. Already he could hear his symbiote's cackle, gleeful and excited – something that was deaf to her own ears.

This time it wouldn’t be something around her that would be broken, it would be her.


	3. Chapter 3

Her body was curled in the armchair, head resting on the arm of it as she slept (somewhat poorly). Last she saw Cletus was watching the television in his wife-beater shirt and boxers, he hadn't bothered to get up and change in the time she has been there. He flipped to a few different channels before settling on some show that he commented on for having good taste in music.

She learned then that he enjoyed most metal music; this did not surprise her. Lilian peeked at him from time to time; the expression on his face was calm in comparison to the usual grin he was seen to have. She wasn't fooled to think he was a creature of peace either; his insides were constantly at war. He thrived on it, there was a forest fire burning inside him and he loved the feeling of the heat.

Lilian's eyelids fluttered open slowly, eyes adjusting to the dim space before her vision cleared completely. She spotted the madman himself on the couch still, passed out with his arms still on the back of the couch and his head tilted down. As interesting as this all was she wasn't really into indulging psychopaths to begin with, and one not acting created to reason to remain.

Quietly getting up she picked her bag off the floor and slung it over her shoulder and made her way to the door. Her hand curled around the door handle as she pulled the old thing open; the moment she took a step forward she found the door slamming shut and a presence hovering behind her.

**_"Where do ya think you're goin', sweetie?"_** The voice of Carnage hissed from behind her.  
Lilian turned her head enough to glance over her shoulder, staring into the white eyes of the symbiote. "Home. Figured if you wanted to find me you could." She replied bluntly, her eyes glancing him over once. "It would be a simple task for you."

**_"The Hell makes ya think I wanna chase after you? You ain't goin' nowhere."_**  
She turned around to face him, "Come with me then." Lilian replied as she completely disregarded the latter half of what he said. Her persistence was unrelenting. "Last I checked you enjoyed late night strolls."

The man paused a moment before laughing, his arms sliding off the door on either side of her to return to his sides. _ **"I don't think ya understand the kinda strolls I take, cupcake."**_

Lilian shrugged lightly, "I don't think you understand this," She pointed between the two of them, "situation and what it entails." Her arms folded beneath her chest loosely, expression dead as she watched the crazed creature stare back at her – praying her bluff wouldn’t be called.

The laugh from him was one of frustration and amusement, tangling dangerously together as the robotic woman addressed him without restraint. **_"Sure, honey. Lemme put my alien away and we can take that stroll."_** He replied as the symbiote retreated back to where it came from. She wondered briefly if it rests beneath his clothes or beneath his skin entirely.

"Perhaps pants would help you too?" She offered, a brief hint of amusement crossing into her voice as she stared him in the face.

"Ya don't think I look good just like this?" The ginger haired man grinned lopsidedly.

She hummed, her head turning back to the door as she proceeded to ignore the question all together. His hands crossed over his heart as he retreated back towards what she assumed to be the bedroom. Glancing back towards the room she caught his amused gaze, the one that briefly turned dangerous in warning for her not to escape. Lilian didn't budge from her spot, knowing already she was walking on thin ice by her previous attempt to escape – one he no doubt was forgetting.

Her bluntness didn't seem to fool him; she masked the fear beneath the massive pile of exhaustion she felt towards everything in general. Somehow he managed to sap her of any energy one moment and instill her with it the next. In such a short amount of time of doing so little, he already destroyed the peace she unknowingly became accustomed to. As uncomfortable as she was realizing it to be there was a streak of gratefulness.

When he walked back out ready to go, arm extending towards her, she took it with little hesitation. It wasn’t simply to appease him; to her this journey now involved him for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. A. Fucking. Hawaiian. Shirt. The pants were an improvement, but still this was ridiculous. It was freezing outside and here he was, strolling down freaking Main Street in a bright Hawaiian shirt in the middle of the night. As if his hair didn't stand out enough, she wondered if he wanted to be intercepted by the police.

Lilian warmed her hands together; arm still linked with his caused a minor shift as they walked. His green gaze was on her, indifferent as he watched what she was doing; as if determining whether he approved or not of her actions. Considering she wasn’t making a break for it there didn’t seem to be a reason to disapprove.   
Her eyes glanced up at him; a shift in her eyebrows told him she was silently questioning his staring. His lips curled upwards slightly, a mischievous smile saying how she'll have to figure it out herself. Her gaze became disinterested, lack of motivation to play this game. Perhaps that was why he was humoring her, or maybe he just needed to find a game she liked playing too.

Cletus had already injected chaos into her; she wasn't a strong creature despite her being a rather detached one. The smallest change in environment brought discord to her; he remembered the way she was unable to figure out how to sit just by being in a different place. That was entertaining, the ability to shatter someone so easily. Usually that wasn't something he cared to do, destruction of any kind he liked but he usually didn't have the patience for the slow kind. There was no saying no to this treat, though; so far he wasn't disappointed. Lilian did everything backwards, from socializing to behaving. She sought comfort in the threats around her, attempting to become invisible yet around a friendly environment she became as cold as a statue. That much he observed alone by how she tended to the man he slaughtered before her eyes.

Carnage was jittery, the discomfort she exuded just by walking with linked arms was pleasant. He wondered if she had any form of social experience briefly before the thought bored him. His thoughts traveled to why he bothered going for a stroll. Sure, he wasn't tired anymore but that wasn't an answer for why he was bothering with this. Was she planning something? His green eyes looked down at her again, watching as she watched the world. He studied her a moment, observing how she shifted closer to him briefly to avoid touching others walking by before regaining her usual distance. She baited him into coming; her bluff could have turned ugly if he was in a petty mood. Was she trying to gain some control over him? Tame him like an animal?

That brought on a very unpleasant set of thoughts; meanwhile Lilian wasn't aware of the brooding murderer or the misunderstanding that was forming in his mind.

They neared her building and entered without any difficulty. It was barren mostly, the inside of her apartment not much different. The door shut and locked and the moment she took a step away from it she felt her shoes leave the ground. He spun her violently, pain shot through her back as the air left her lungs by how hard she hit the wall that was now behind her. Instinctively she grabbed onto his shoulders, attempting to push him away as she weakly kicked twice. Energy escaped her body as her lungs tried to feed air back into her system; it caused her to become relaxed which gave him the chance to immobilize her. They were back in the same position they first met in, except they were now standing against a wall. Lilian blinked a few times, her focus looking down on him as she was propped a few inches higher.

What she saw was Carnage. **_"The fuck ya think y'all trying to do?"_**

"Get some clothes if I'm going to be forced to stay with you." She wheezed out.

**_"I ain't your seeing eye dog, girlie. Ya can't tame me."_ **

Is that what this is about? Did he think her desire for some material objects to take comfort in equaled her trying to gain control over the situation? She’d laugh if her lungs were willing; though she was thankful they weren’t because she doubted he’d take any enjoyment in that response.

"It was never my intention to." Lilian looked at him, finally at eye level now. The creature didn't seem satisfied, what the hell did he want from her, a goddamn speech? "No one can tame chaos, besides I wouldn't even want to.” That isn’t the way she lived her life, it didn’t align with her beliefs and she could only hope he believed her.

The symbiote covered man exhaled a hiss and she felt him lean into her. The side of his head resting on her shoulder and she could feel the raspy breaths leaving him against her neck, tickling her hair a bit. **_"Right answer."_** He hummed; she could see the jagged grin stretch wider at her attempt to cease her quaking.

She felt him pull back slightly, no longer pressing against her upper half. "Ya know, if ya wanted clothes ya coulda used some of mine. I'm sure they would have fit ya nicely." He teased her before setting her back down on the ground, clawed hands giving her hips a squeeze.

She looked away, slightly flustered and scoffed. “Who knows when you last washed them.”

The symbiote retracted away leaving him to stare offended at her for a moment; but the truth won over as he shrugged before heading towards her couch. "Do what ya gotta do."

"News time?" She asked, straightening herself up a moment before heading towards her room.

"Aw shucks, girlie. Ya have been payin' attention." He mused, flipping on her television to the news. Lilian didn't even reach her room when she heard the first thing call out from the speakers.

_"Officers have pinpointed Cletus Kasady's location. An eye witness managed to see the one and only Carnage enter an apartment. Apparently accompanied by a young woman, no one knows who she is at this time. Eye witness states how they were unable to make out her appearance due to their vision being blocked by the infamous serial killer. New York's finest have rushed the scene and are currently boxing up anything that could prove useful in finding Cletus Kasady's location. A previous psychiatrist has offered their assistance in the recapture of the murderer."_

The news droned on, concluding a few seconds later to another report. Her eyes swept over to the couch, staring at the back of the murderer they were just speaking about. She could see him lift his hands some, shaking and curling into fists as he stood up abruptly and yelled, "BINKY!" The symbiote was out again and he hopped over her couch towards the window. Without any explanation he left, soaring into the night.

Lilian stood there completely dumbfounded, slowly closing the window -yet leaving it unlocked- and drawing her curtain. Well, he couldn't go back to his apartment so it wouldn't surprise her if he came back here. Option left open, it would bring in some good favor. Less homicidal intentions, surely? Some chaos was welcomed but she could do with a few hours of not fearing for her life to abruptly end.

Without any further thoughts on the matter she entered her room and collapsed onto her bed, wriggling beneath the covers until she found a comfortable position. Morning was a few hours away, she might as well rest before Cletus came back (potentially with the dawn).


End file.
